


El Comienzo

by StephyX



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyX/pseuds/StephyX
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en como yo creo que se inició la compañía Scorpion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer enormemente a Paulina por su inmensa ayuda y apoyo.  
> Esta es la primera historia que escribo, ojala les guste y me dejen saber lo que piensan en los comentarios.

Tercer lugar: Cassidy Jones, segundo lugar : John Garret y primer lugar : con su asombrosa computadora autosuficiente, ¡Christian Yates!, quién se hace acreedor de 1500 dólares. Los aplausos en la feria de ingeniería estallaron, sin embargo, el hombre no prestaba atención al ruido del público, ni siquiera a los ganadores; hace varios días venía observando a una joven asiática de apariencia ruda, pero muy atractiva, moverse muy rápido de aquí para allá en las instalaciones de la feria y en una bodega cercana, llevando herramientas y hablando con el tipo que ganó el primer lugar, era obvio que el hombre no tenía muy claro que es lo que había fabricado, ya que lo que dijo al momento de presentar su proyecto fue casi textual a un párrafo de "Ingeniería y mecánica básica para aficionados" un libro de lectura ligera que él sabía de memoria, así que podía jurar que la mujer había creado la máquina y solo lo usaba de pantalla, el motivo aún no estaba claro tal vez por timidez se dijo así mismo pero de inmediato desecho la idea, la había visto muchas veces con su tenida motoquera sobre una moto, así que una dama tímida, es claro que no era. Pero ya habría tiempo de averiguarlo, estaba decidido a hablarle.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta que ya no estaba a su alcance, ni la mujer ni el tipo ganador. A pasos agigantados se dirigió a la puerta de salida y en un callejón los vio, logró ver cómo ella le entregaba un sobre al tipo, se guardaba otro en su chaqueta y se despedían con un apretón de manos, se subió a su motocicleta para retirarse. Así que si quería hablarle debía hacerlo en el momento, sin pensarlo 2 veces el hombre se paró frente al vehículo, fue una estupidez, pero no le dio mayor importancia, la mujer alcanzó a frenar, se quitó el casco y le gritó "¡Que mierda estás pensando idiota!, ¿acaso quieres morir virgen?" El hombre río nervioso, "¡muévete!" le volvió a gritar... "Espera, espera. Dame 10 minutos, solo regálame 10 minutos y no me volverás a ver". La chica lo miró recelosa por unos segundos y como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió aceptar, volvió a estacionar su motocicleta y le dijo, "bien, te quedan 8, ¿qué diablos es lo que quieres? 

"Mi nombre es Walter O'Brien, te he estado observando hace días, me intriga tu inteligencia pero no me explico porque otros ganan las competencias en tu nombre... ¡Oh por favor!, no lo niegues", dijo al ver como la mujer abría la boca para hablar, "me he dado cuenta de tu inteligencia y según lo que he visto debes tener un IQ de 180 aproximado, que es impresionante, el mío es de 197 y quería invitarte a unirte a mí, estoy tratando de formar un grupo de genios y tus habilidades son sorprendentes, no te prometo mucho dinero ni un lugar decente para trabajar pero es más tranquilo y seguro que las estafas de niños que haces en estos concursos, ¿cuánto le pagas a quien te suplanta? ¿El 20? , ¿El 30 porciento?". "El 50" respondió ella, "es una porquería, pero sirve para comer y mis gastos básicos". Se quedaron mirando fijamente, “Ok señor 197 de IQ, que sería exactamente lo que ofreces porque hasta ahora solo he escuchado palabras bonitas, ¿o estás coqueteando solamente? y esta es tu manera de acercarte”. Él rió, “¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, ya te lo dije, me intriga tu inteligencia, no niego que eres hermosa, pero eso es irrelevante en este momento. ¡Ven!” Le dijo, “acompáñame, quiero enseñarte un lugar”.  
Llevaban un rato hablando y pensó que no la intimidaba, y si pretendía pasarse de listo, ella sabía defenderse perfectamente. Nunca le habían ofrecido trabajo o asociarse a alguien, necesitaba dinero y un lugar estable para vivir esta vida de concurso en concurso y de departamento en departamento ya la estaba cansando así que acepto ir donde la invitaban. Subieron a la moto y siguió las indicaciones, hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron a otro callejón ante una fachada decolorada por el sol. “¡Aquí es!”, le dijo Walter, a regañadientes se bajó de su moto e ingresó al lugar, era un lugar oscuro, de 2 pisos y solo tenía 2 escritorios, un sofá y una pequeña cocina amoblada, “bueno, aquí estamos. Este es mi garaje. Como ves, estoy recién comenzando, no tengo nada y para ser sincero, necesito generar dinero, esto de ser extranjero es un problema, me imagino que tú opinas lo mismo”; “No se de qué hablas” respondió ella, “yo soy norteamericana”. “¡Oh!, vaya, disculpa, no quise ofenderte”, “No te preocupes, nadie quiere hacerlo nunca. ¡Okay 197!, acepto estar a prueba 1 mes contigo, hacemos algunos trabajos, repartimos el dinero y si después de un mes no me siento a gusto, jamás me volverás a ver ni yo a ti, ¿está claro?” “OK,” respondió y tras pensarlo agregó, “ahora que somos socios ¿puedo saber tu nombre?” Estiro la mano para un apretón, “soy Happy, Happy Quinn”.

Un mes después: 

Después de volver de una empresa de electrónicos, él arreglando una falla en el sistema operativo del computador central y ella una falla en el aire acondicionado, volvieron al garaje, ambos satisfechos por su trabajo. Repartieron el dinero, ella contó los billetes, le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y caminó hacia su escritorio, en el que tenía una caja fuerte con la cual ella estaba reforzando sus habilidades para abrir cerraduras, como si nada pasara, se quitó la chaqueta y soltó su cabello que estaba amarrado en una coleta, y se puso a trabajar. No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando gritó “¡deja de mirarme de una maldita vez! Es molesto, ¿sabías?”. “Oh, disculpa” dijo Walter quien se fue acercando despacio a la ingeniera, “¿sabes qué día es hoy?” Le preguntó, “hoy se cumplen 30 días desde que nos conocimos y asociamos, este era tu plazo para decidir si te quedas o te vas, ¿qué decidiste?”, La pregunta la descolocó, lo había olvidado por completo... “Oh... Eh…” Balbuceó, “La paga no es excelente pero es buena”, cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y le preguntó de repente, “¿qué quieres tú?... “Bueno, si no quisiera que te quedarás, ten por seguro que ya lo habrías notado”, “me quedo” respondió ella, “nada más que decir” dijo y se volvió a girar a la caja fuerte. Walter no pudo quitar la sonrisa en su rostro se giró y subió al segundo piso conforme, muy conforme.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y con ello su sociedad ya se había transformado en amistad, no esa amistad de comer helado y ver una película, pero igual de fuerte. Una noche de invierno la nieve en la acera les imposibilitó salir del garaje o que alguien entrara y como no tenían que hacer, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Walter con un tazón de café en las manos y Happy con una botella de whisky que había comprado la semana anterior, se sirvió un vaso y tomando un sorbo se reclinó hacia atrás mientras bostezaba, no por falta de sueño sino por comodidad. Al ver como Walter la observaba le preguntó, “¿vas a hablar algo?, ¿o te vas a quedar mirándome como idiota?”, “por supuesto que quiero hablar” dijo él, “cuéntame de ti, me gustaría conocer tu historia”. Ya relajada y en confianza Happy comenzó a hablarle de su vida en hogares de acogida de no tener familia ni amigos de verdad, salvó los lazos que creaba en cada casa que le tocaba vivir, pero que no duraban más de un año y nunca más la volvían a ver. A todo esto, ya iba en su segunda ronda de whisky, cuando de repente le quita el tazón de café de las manos a Walter y lo reemplaza por un vaso de whisky para que brindara con ella. “¡Por nuestra sociedad!” dijeron al unísono. Ahora fue el turno de Walter de contarle su historia, de la nula relación casi nula relación con sus padres, de su maravillosa hermana y de la necesidad de viajar a América. Así siguieron durante horas hasta que Happy rompió el hielo tomándolo bruscamente de la corbata y atrayéndolo hacía ella, he querido hacer esto toda la noche, “¿qué?” preguntó ansioso... “Shh, no hables”, y cerró sus ojos para acercarse a su boca en un suave beso, casi un roce, pero para ambos fue como un golpe de corriente recorriendo su cuerpo, se miraron y volvieron a acercarse, esta vez en un beso apasionado, estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Sin pensarlo 2 veces Happy lo empujó hacia atrás y sentándose encima de él desató su corbata, Walter con movimientos bruscos le quitó la chaqueta mientras sus labios seguían unidos en un profundo y frenético beso ninguno de los 2 sabía si era producto del alcohol o qué, pero estaban besándose y ninguno iba a detenerse hasta cumplir sus hasta ahora más íntimos deseos.  
Walter continuó quitándole la camiseta, una camiseta color lila, que hacía juego con su maquillaje, “eres hermosa” le dijo casi en un susurro... “¿Vas a hablar o vas a actuar?” Le preguntó ella, pregunta que le dio el valor suficiente para tomarla en sus brazos bruscamente y la giró hasta dejarla recostada en el sofá debajo de él, ella lo miró con más deseo aún, por la repentina fuerza aplicada... “Tienes mucha ropa encima” le dijo, a lo que el genio respondió sacándose la camisa y desabotonando su pantalón, al reclinarse encima de ella la acarició lentamente, disfrutando su piel, Happy estaba sorprendida por la impulsividad de su amigo y le encantaba pero no iba a dejar que solo el actuase, así que en un movimiento rápido, metió su mano en su ropa interior y agarrando su masculinidad apretó un poco hasta que escucho al muchacho gemir, con ese tiempo se giró hasta quedar encima de él nuevamente y sin esperar comenzó a frotar su parte íntima con la de él volvieron a besarse y sin delicadeza alguna se terminaron de quitar la ropa que les estorbaba, ambos estaban tan húmedos que el aroma envolvía sus sentidos no esperaron mucho hasta que por fin se unieron, los movimientos de cadera de ella lo tenían apunto de gritar pero se contenía por vergüenza a durar muy poco y que ella se decepcionara, comenzó a apretar su piel y besar su cuello, cuando ambos estaban acercando al clímax, ella empezó a decir unas maldiciones en japonés, cosa que lo volvió más loco aún y dejándose llevar durante unos minutos más se entregaron por completo al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre el sillón y así se quedaron un momento hasta que Happy se levantó al baño para asearse, “no te muevas de ahí” le ordenó .Mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. Walter se quedó ahí sentado obedeciendo sin pestañear, disfrutando del recuerdo de lo que acababa de terminar, cuando siente que ella vuelve y le coloca una frazada encima, nos dará pulmonía le dijo y sentados uno junto al otro, dejaron que el sueño los venciera.

La luz que entraba por la ventana comenzó a molestarle, y Walter fue quien despertó primero, cuando se dio cuenta del peso que descansaba en su brazo vio a Happy dormir tranquilamente apoyada sobre su pecho, sus rizos largos cubrían parte de su espalda, era una imagen bellísima. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que fue el turno de ella de despertar, se frotó los ojos y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se enderezó cubriéndose su pecho con la manta, lo miro y le dijo buenos días socio, Walter sonrió tímidamente y respondió buenos días. Se rieron nerviosamente recordando lo que había pasado horas atrás y fue ella quien habló primero, “¡lo de anoche no significa nada!, ¿entendiste?” Con su voz muy tranquila le volvió a decir, “Esto no significa nada. No te vas a enamorar de mi ni yo de ti. Solo somos 2 adultos buscando sexo. ¡Nada más!”. Walter la miraba en silencio y asintió con su cabeza para luego decir, “por supuesto que no significa nada, somos socios. Esto nunca paso. Os, si paso, es estúpido decir que no, pero nada más allá que solo sexo, está bien”.  
“Tranquilo O’Brien, lo haces sonar sucio, si tú o yo queremos repetirlo no hay problema, solo quiero que quede todo claro, yo no estoy buscando un romance ni nada por el estilo ¿Ok?”. “¡Seguro!” dijo él, yo tampoco y dicho esto se volvieron a reclinar en el sofá, cuando Walter pregunta "¿eso de que tú o yo queremos repetirlo puede ser en cualquier momento cierto?”, La lujuria en sus ojos era evidente y con una sonrisa risa coqueta Happy retiró la manta y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y dejarse llevar por la pasión nuevamente. Ya era tarde y el hambre los obligó a despertar, cada uno tomó sus prendas y se fueron hacia la cocina, comieron algo cuando suena el teléfono, “Si. Es Walter O’Brien, por supuesto señor Bolt, en una hora estaremos ahí”. “¿Que sucede?” preguntó happy, tenemos un trabajo, salgamos de aquí.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde su primer encuentro, durante un tiempo lo repitieron bastante a menudo pero conforme pasaban los días se fueron haciendo más lejanas sus reuniones hasta qué de pronto dejaron de hacerlo, ella comenzó a salír con otro chico y preocupada en sus proyectos ya no pensaba tanto en él, lo mismo le pasaba a Walter, con sus trabajos y creaciones también se alejó de ella, todo estaba bien y tranquilo hasta cuando recibe una carta certificada, en la que se le comunica que su visa está por expirar, cosa que lo descolocó demasiado y sin dudarlo se acercó al escritorio de Happy que estaba trabajando tranquilamente reparando un motor viejo. “¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó ella, “parece que viste un fantasma”. “¿qué? Los fantasmas no existen, solo son producto de nuestra…” No alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando miro a Happy que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, “Lo siento, mira acaba de llegar esta carta avisándome que mi visa está por expirar y si vence, debo volver a Irlanda y esperar un año para volver a hacer el papeleo”. “¡Oh!, vaya, que problema, pero podrías haber hackeado fácilmente el sistema, ¿porque no lo hiciste?” “Quise hacerlo, pero mi hermana me insistió en que no lo hiciera y bueno aquí estoy, a punto de preguntarte algo muy extraño pero en vista que eres mi única amiga y persona a quién recurrir es lo más lógico que me dirija a ti” “¿Qué es lo que estás pensando cerebrito? Sin tanto rodeo”... “¿Te casarías conmigo?...Por mi visa, claro”. Lo dijo casi en un grito y Happy no supo qué responder, “¿Estás jugando conmigo O’Brien?”, “Por supuesto que no” respondió. “Es algo lógico, tú eres americana, no tienes a nadie, te sería fácil, es un mero trámite”. “Gracias por la fe que me tienes Walter, en verdad la aprecio, pero ¿como sabes tu que no tengo a alguien que quiera casarse conmigo?”. “Bueno, eso no lo sé con certeza, solo digo, me... “. “Tranquilo 197, solo estoy bromeando, deja que lo piense un momento y te responderé, claro que sí, dijo el. Fue justo en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que un hombre los miraba, un hombre rubio, delgado y con lentes, los miraba y Happy no supo decir si era asco o burla lo que veía en sus ojos y espetó Quién demonios eres tú?!... Mi nombre es mark Collins, busco a Walter O'brien pero no se preocupen, puedo esperar, debes decir acepto mujer, así es como se hace, y tú estás seguro?... Los dos se miraron sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y Happy preguntó nuevamente que quién demonios era y qué diablos hacia ahí. Haciendo evidente la molestia que le producía el sujeto, Happy permíteme le dijo Walter, he esperado conocerte hace tiempo le dijo a Mark. Pasaron unas horas conversando hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, el hombre se fue y Walter se acercó nuevamente al escritorio de happy ya tenemos otro miembro, qué opinas? Me da igual dijo ella, mientras no se meta conmigo no me interesa. Walter noto la molestia nuevamente pero no dijo nada para no agrandar la situación, después de todo el era quien tomaba las decisiones y ella lo tenía claro, así que para que entrar en una discusión absurda. Se estaba alejando cuando Happy le dice Si!, Si que pregunta él, sí acepto le aclara ella, nos casaremos para que logres tu residencia, tú encárgate de preparar todo y yo estaré ahí. 

“Bueno. Gracias” dijo Walter, “eres una verdadera amiga”, “Futura señora O’Brien”, le corrigió Happy con una sonrisa. “Pues me voy, necesito descansar de este lugar” le dijo Happy mientras guardaba las últimas cosas en su bolso y se arreglaba para salir. “Si, nos vemos mañana” se despidió Walter mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Llegando a la puerta alzó la mirada y dijo para sí, "se supone que es una buena idea".

A la mañana siguiente, a las 6 a.m. Walter ya se encontraba trabajando, estaba muy concentrado mientras intentaba soldar una placa , cuando volteo se encontró de frente con Happy quien lo miraba entre asombrada y molesta, “lo estás haciendo mal” le recriminó, “estás ocupando la punta equivocada”. “Eso creo, hace media hora que estoy haciendo mal esto”, parecía molesto consigo mismo “no dormí en toda la noche” dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y se lo entregaba a la ingeniera, “esto debería estar listo para la tarde , pero lo olvidamos por completo” le dijo, “claro que lo olvidamos, ¡demonios!” Exclamó ella, “pero tranquilo, yo lo arreglo en unos minutos”, Walter asintió con gratitud.

Mientras comenzaba a trabajar Walter comenzó a moverse en círculos detrás de ella, nervioso. “¿Que pasa Walt?, estás más raro de lo común”, “nada…” titubeo “es solo que he estado pensando en que debería haberte consultado por el ingreso de un nuevo miembro al equipo, necesitamos dinero, hay que pagar la renta y me ha tomado más de lo que pensé el crear mi equipo he estado consiguiendo dinero fácil en algunos casinos pero tú sabes que el juego no es lo mío…”, “Walter Walter Walter. Así como me encontraste a mí, es obvio que encontrarás a más personas, la verdad, no sé aún qué es lo que aporta ese tipo, pero, y lo repito, mientras no se meta conmigo, estará todo bien. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es su ingreso oficial?” “El lunes próximo” respondió “Considerando que tenemos algo que hacer, no quiero que haya testigos. Salvo los que proporciona el ayuntamiento”. “oh si, ¿cómo te fue con eso?” le preguntó intentando parecer desinteresada. “¡Bien, ya está listo. Tenemos que estar en el ayuntamiento el miércoles a las 11 de la mañana”. “¿Estás nervioso?” Preguntó Happy a modo de broma. “¿porque habría de estarlo?” Happ soltó el soplete y quitándose los guantes se giró para quedar frente a él, “¡no lo sé!, tal vez porque nos transformaremos en marido y mujer. ¡y! tendríamos más derecho aún sobre el otro”... Lo último lo dijo en una forma tan lenta que Walter sintió que dolía escuchar cada palabra, sus piernas flaquearon y su postura firme cedió para tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer que se acercó repentinamente a él y le dio un apretado beso obligándolo a apoyarse en la mesa que tenía detrás, “si, por supuesto” le dijo, “esto, ya sería completamente legal”... Quiso quitarle el delantal de trabajo que llevaba pero la risa que estalló en la boca de Happy lo frenó de inmediato. “¡Pero qué manera más idiota de romper el momento!” le dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal, “¡listo!, puedes llamar para que vengan a buscar el motor ahora mismo si es que quieren” y se alejó a su escritorio. Walter rió nervioso, “¿Enserio?” Preguntó haciendo referencia a la manera en que lo había dejado, por ya que esta lo ignoro prefirió no insistir y se fue a su escritorio.

A las 11 horas del dia miércoles, Walter ya se encontraba en la oficina del ayuntamiento. Cuando a lo lejos ve a Happy estacionar su motocicleta y bajarse de ella, la tenida negra completa que traía y su cabello tomado, hacía relucir tanto sus rasgos que la encontró más hermosa aún. “¡Ya estamos aquí!” le dijo cuando estuvo delante de él, “terminemos con esto”.  
Ya parados frente al juez sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier parte menos prestando atención a lo que el juez decía, salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando el hombre se dirigió a ellos, “seguro”, dijo Happy. “¡Ahora puede besar a la novia!”, momento en el que se giraron y cruzaron miradas unos segundos, lo suficiente para que se comunicaran sin necesidad de hablar, se acercaron el uno al otro, y sus labios se encontraron en un beso que tuvo que ser detenido bruscamente porque estaba encendiendo una mecha, que no podrían detener, y no pretendían hacer un espectáculo que quedará registrado en las cámaras de la oficina. Salieron de la misma tomados de la mano, había que mantener las apariencias, o al menos eso se dijeron a sí mismos, ni siquiera sabían quién tomó la de quién.

Al salir sintieron el aire fresco en sus rostros y se miraron... “¡Bueno! ya que somos marido y mujer, creo que es lógico que vayamos a celebrar, no a beber alcohol, pero podríamos ir a almorzar”. “Tu invitas” le dijo ella, “estoy hambrienta, ¡vamos!, yo te llevo!, le dijo, “ni pienses que abandonaré a mi bebé en medio de la ciudad” dio un par de palmadas en el asiento de su motocicleta, “tu chatarra sin embargo, se la puede llevar la grúa”.”Graciosa, muy graciosa”.

Por fin se detuvieron en un restaurant y ambos hicieron sus órdenes, cuando el camarero se estaba retirando, Happy le alcanzó el brazo y le pidió una botella de vino, “¡vamos Happy!, son las 2 de la tarde, no piensas beber en serio” dijo Walter en cuanto la oyó pedir el vino. “¡Claro que pienso beber! en serio Walter, hace 30 minutos me casé. Debo celebrarlo, y quiero hacerlo ahora, además, no me beberé la botella sola, me acompañaras en el brindis”... Pasaron los minutos y comieron en silencio, “bien”, dijo Happy mientras llenaba las copas con la bebida. “¡Por nosotros!”, chocaron las copas y bebieron. Luego se sirvieron otra y pidieron la cuenta, Happy debía manejar y no estaba dispuesta a pagar otra multa, se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron del local. 

Un vez en el garaje, Walter la detuvo antes de que fuera a su sitio a trabajar “Bueno”, comenzó, “se que ya lo dije antes, pero estoy realmente agradecido. Te debo una grande”, “No me debes nada Walter. Eres mi amigo, y los amigos hacen cosas así, supongo” respondió honestamente. 

“Happy, qué pasaría si... “, no pudo terminar la frase cuando ella tomó su camisa por el cuello y lo beso desesperadamente “Creí que no lo ibas a pedir”, dijo. El beso se fue tornando más agitado cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a chocar, ambiciosamente las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante, quitándole la chaqueta y tirándola al suelo atino a poner el seguro en la puerta para tomarla de la mano y guiarla a las escaleras para continuar en la habitación, ella se dejó guiar mientras mordía su labio inferior. Llevaron a su destino y prácticamente se lanzaron sobre a la cama, giraron y giraron mientras se besaban desesperadamente. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin este tipo de encuentros, pero sus mentes no habían olvidado cómo se sentía la piel del otro, ni de la parte que al tocar les producía más placer. Se miraron nerviosamente con cada prenda que quitaban, “¡Dios!, esto se siente tan bien” le dijo Walter al oído, en respuesta ella mordió su cuello, con la clara intención de dejar una marca, lo que arranco un profundo gemido del muchacho. “No debiste, eso va a tardar demasiado en desaparecer”, “Esa era precisamente mi intención…No quiero que olvides esto por un largo tiempo”   
Walter retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de Happy y acarició su rostro, la besó suavemente luego bajó a su cuello y sus pechos, por encima de su camiseta tomó la parte de abajo de esta y la levantó hasta retirarla por completo, la lencería q usaba Happy lo dejó boquiabierto, “¿esto es nuevo?” le dijo levantando una ceja, “es tu regalo de bodas. Aunque preferiría ya no tenerlo puesto, si me entiendes”.  
Claro le dijo y besándola nuevamente metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a trabajar con sus dedos arrancándole enseguida unos suaves gemidos, que fueron música es sus oídos. Con eso comenzaron a quitarse la ropa que les estorbaba y a besarse bruscamente, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el garaje, una suerte que no hubiera alguien más en el lugar. Ya desnudos, ninguno de los 2 quería dejarse someter, ambos querían dominar el momento y con brusquedad Walter la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a quedarse quieta debajo de él, éste movimiento la hizo cerrar los ojos y morder su labio inferior, provocando que él quisiera hacer exactamente lo mismo con los labios de ella. Happy abrió sus piernas indicando lo que tenía que hacer y él obedeció, volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella para humedecerla aún más provocando otro gemido de la mecánica, ya sin más preámbulos se subió en ella y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente cuando sintió que estaba completamente dentro, comenzó a embestirla más rápido y más fuerte agarrando sus muñecas. Le besaba el rostro, los labios, su cuello, tocaba sus pechos y le sacaba más gemidos de placer. Happy no pudo aguantar y sin darse cuenta llegó al orgasmo, arqueando su espalda comenzó a gritar su nombre. Walter sonrió ante lo logrado... “¡Wow!, tanto tiempo sin escuchar ésto. Es maravilloso”. ¡Cállate!” le dijo ella. Giraron y ahora el quedó debajo. Happy se veía realmente hermosa para Walter, su cabello suelto desordenado, sus mejillas ruborizadas y desnuda encima de él sin duda era lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora. “¿Donde estas O’Brien? ¿Ya no puedes seguir?” Walter empezó a masajear sus pechos y a moverse debajo de ella, tomo sus caderas y empezó a moverla a su ritmo, ella comenzó a tocar sus pechos. Walter estaba decidido a llevarla a un segundo orgasmo, aunque eso lo torturara en demasía y sin mucha espera lo logró, Happy comenzó a maldecir y gemir incontrolablemente, aprovechando la debilidad de la chica la volteo para dejarla nuevamente de espaldas a la cama y bajó para practicarle sexo oral, sus dedos y su lengua trabajaron en ella durante unos minutos, aprovechando la ultra sensibilidad de la chica. Continuó frotando su lengua en su interior e intercalaba con sus dedos. Happy volvió a gritar de placer, esta vez sus gemidos se escuchaban por todo el garaje, se atrevió a pensar que se escuchaban hasta la calle, tomando las rodillas de la chica para mantener abiertas sus piernas siguió lamiendo y masajeando su clítoris mientras escuchaba todos los ruidos que Happy hacía en ese preciso momento, y se aseguraba de que estos quedaban grabados en su mente. Después de lamer la intimidad de Happy, llevándola al clímax por tercera vez esa noche Walter levantó la cabeza y lamiéndose los dedos se subió a su cuerpo nuevamente “Bueno, esto ciertamente me gustó mucho más de lo que recordaba... Tu... Eres... Perfecta”. La besó nuevamente... Sintiendo su sabor en su boca, agarró firmemente el pelo de Walter y jalando su cabeza para atrás beso su cuello, “Definitivamente O’Brien, esto resultó infinitamente mejor de lo que recordaba”. Y besándose nuevamente lo giró para dejarlo debajo y se montó tortuosamente despacio encima del chico, “es mi turno”. *No vayas a golpearme, ni te vayas a ir de aquí, pero siento que me estoy enamorando de tí” Walter susurró tan bajo, que Happy no estaba segura de haberlo oído realmente. “No tengo donde ir... Este es mi hogar” le dijo la chica, sin responder al comentario por miedo a cruzar una línea de la que no podrían volver atrás. La erección de Walter no había disminuido en ningún momento y no fue difícil introducirse en ella como lo había prometido, ella hizo el trabajo esta vez, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo lentamente beso a Walter y agarrando su cabello comenzó a frotar sus senos en su pecho los movimientos pélvicos de la mujer estaban volviéndolo loco, sus lenguas chocaban por quién llevaba el mando, solo la urgencia de oxígeno los obligaba a separarse y entrelazando sus manos Walter se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, había soportado demasiado y solo se dejó llevar, puso su mano firmemente en su cabeza y la besó diciendo su nombre. Esta sin duda era la mejor noche de su vida.   
Descansando uno al lado del otro estaban mudos mirando el techo, ella levantó su mano para jugar con el pequeño anillo en su dedo anular. “Disculpa por no haber comprado algo de mejor calidad, estamos cortos de dinero”. “Lo sé” respondió Happy, “Es lindo.Y ahora cállate quiero dormir”... Cerrando sus ojos se dejaron vencer por el cansancio hasta quedarse dormidos.


End file.
